Why I Love Rainy Days
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kyuubi Namikaze, gadis pendiam yang menyembunyikan berbagai kengerian di balik sosoknya yang cantik dan sempurna. "Warna hitam awan di kala hujan, apakah sehitam hatiku?" Naruto adiknya yang tercinta hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. "Aku mencintaimu, kak. Apapun yang kau lakukan." Madara yang posesif, "jadilah milikku, Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi/Naruto/Madara.


**Note: **seperti biasa, macet bikin multi-chapter dan butuh pelampiasan apa aja untuk memperlancar otak yang sebenarnya kacau. Sejak dulu memang selalu suka incest, semakin terlarang entah kenapa justru semakin tertarik buat dibaca. Buat yang suka yang lucu dan ringan, ini bukan fic yang cocok, maaf. Khusus dibuat untuk fans Kyuubi/Naruto. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~!

**Warning**: AU, incest, karakter yang _warped_, kata-kata kasar, lemon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why I Love Rainy Days **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanah yang becek dan lengket, berbunyi _plop-plop_ ketika terinjak oleh orang lewat. Dedaunan yang basah meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit air yang tidak dapat lagi tertampung. Udara cukup dingin sekali pun sudah mengenakan pakaian yang lumayan tebal, kadang sekadar syal saja masih kurang dapat menghangatkan dinginnya leher yang kaku. Semua berwarna kelabu, awan hitam gelap menggantung di langit seperti jelaga kuali yang sering dipanaskan. Kadang sempat terpikir bahwa hari hujan identik dengan kelabu, seperti juga hati gadis itu.

Hati si gadis kadang terasa kelabu, mendekati hitam. Mungkin juga hitam sepenuhnya, entahlah. Dia tidak tahu dengan pasti. Sempat terpikir untuk membelah dadanya sendiri, lalu melongok—seberapa kotor dan hinanya benda berharga yang terus berdetak tanpa henti dalam tubuhnya. Hitam? Atau kelabu mungkin? Siapa yang bisa tahu? Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa paham bukan? Kedalaman hati manusia tidak dapat diukur atau diuji, berbeda dengan panas tubuh yang begitu mudahnya diukur dengan termometer.

Selama ini kebencian yang terus bertumpuk, tahun demi tahun, telah mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan ketidakpuasan. Kematian orangtua saat adik lelakinya baru saja lahir, dan perselisihan anggota keluarga Namikaze yang terpaksa merawat dia dan adiknya itu, yang selalu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang tipis, membuatnya sangat muak. Ada saja yang membuat mereka marah, entah karena terpaksa mengubah gudang barang agar layak ditempati oleh ia dan adiknya, atau karena tidak sudi porsi makanan mereka berkurang.

"_Kapan kita bisa mengusir mereka?" Terdengar napas panjang yang berat, lalu bunyi benda yang jatuh seperti sengaja dibanting. Ia tahu mereka melakukannya dengan maksud tertentu. Mereka berkata sekeras itu agar ia paham bahwa ia tidak diinginkan. _

"_Jika mereka tahu diri, mereka akan segera pergi." _

_Gadis itu tertawa sinis dalam hati, bukankah dulu mereka yang membawanya masuk? Bukankah dulu mereka yang memaksanya untuk tinggal? Berapa banyak orang munafik di dunia ini? Dan bukankah ia juga munafik karena terus berpura-pura tidak tahu?_

_Pamannya tertawa dengan suara keras, seolah mengejeknya. "Mereka takkan pergi, tidak ada tempat untuk pergi. Lagipula, di mana mereka bisa menemukan tempat lain selain keluarga kita?"_

Awalnya ia mencoba untuk bersabar, karena posisinya yang menumpang di tempat orang lain. Ia berusaha belajar dan mendapatkan nilai bagus, bahkan mencoba bekerja di sela-sela waktu sekolah walau hal itu ilegal bagi para pelajar seusianya. Tapi dengan alasan adiknya sering membuat ulah dan keonaran, maka ia dan adiknya tetap saja dimusuhi, dikucilkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, 28 November 20XX**

**.**

**SEKELUARGA TEWAS TERBUNUH**

**Diduga kasus perampokan terencana**

**.**

**Seisi rumah keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri atas sepasang suami istri dan dua anak mereka tewas terbunuh pukul empat sore tadi. Seisi rumah diacak-acak, harta benda dan surat-surat berharga hilang. Sempat terlihat sebuah mobil van yang berhenti di daerah perumahan Konoha Barat sejak kemarin. Menurut pengakuan seorang warga, Genma Shiranui (29 tahun), keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah berbuat salah dan dikenal sebagai keluarga teladan—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun semakin lebat, setengah pakaiannya mulai basah—memperlihatkan _bra_ bergaris-garis miliknya, sekaligus bentuk dadanya yang indah. Butiran air yang membasahi wajahnya pun terlihat begitu artistik, membuat kulitnya yang halus bersinar indah. Bukan salahnya terlahir dengan sosok yang sangat cantik, memiliki rambut merah tebal yang memukau, juga kedua mata dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Banyak sekali para lawan jenis yang terpikat oleh daya pesonanya yang sangat menawan, juga oleh sikapnya yang tidak banyak bicara. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin semakin basah dan kedinginan.

"Si Rambut Merah itu cantik sekali," seorang pria yang merokok berujar tepat belakang gadis itu, lalu memandang temannya dengan wajah sedikit nakal. "Pasti ia terlihat semakin cantik tanpa pakaian."

"Kau mau uang jajan, nona?" panggil satunya lagi tanpa malu. Ia membuka tasnya, sebuah kamera dan banyak kartu kredit dalam dompet sempat terlihat. "Hanya bermain sebentar di hotel tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

"Tubuhmu layak mendapatkan ratusan _ryo_."

"Bodoh, aku bahkan akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau!"

Gadis itu berbalik sebentar, lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan perlahan. Para pria mesum, pengincar kesenangan yang mencari korban gadis sekolahan seperti dirinya. Mereka menjijikkan. Membuat isi perutnya serasa dikocok dengan paksa. Semua pria umumnya memang membuatnya muak. Seperti halnya hujan, yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan hatinya.

Hatinya yang kelabu, dan menghitam.

Tapi tentu saja, ia menyukai hujan. Ia sangat menyukai hari hujan yang becek, dengan lumpur yang menempel di sepatu bot miliknya yang masih baru. Ia menyukai hujan yang kelabu yang mirip dengan hatinya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh ke langit yang terus menumpahkan air hujan, seakan tidak akan berhenti. Ya ia sangat menyukai hujan.

"Baiklah, kita mau pergi ke hotel mana?"

**.**

**.**

**Kyuu: **_**kemarin dia membelikanku susu di toko terdekat.**_

**Shukaku-**_**sama**_**: **_**sungguh? Beruntung sekali menjadi **_**Kyuu-chan~! **_**Aku juga mau memiliki pacar sebaik dan penuh perhatian seperti Madara~!**_

**Mito: **_**Madara-senpai memang pria yang sangat keren dan penuh pesona. Hampir semua murid perempuan di SMA Konoha pingsan saat Madara menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, **_**Kyuu-chan. **

**Juubi si Mata Satu: **_**sayangnya belum pasti, kok! Madara hanya milik Juubi seorang.**_

**Mito: **_**terlalu percaya diri kadang tidak baik**_**, Juubi si Mata Satu.**

**Shukaku-**_**sama: pada pertandingan melawan STM Senju kemarin, Madara-senpai sempat mengalahkan Hashi-senpai dengan telak, berhasil menembakkan 5 three point shots. Sayangnya, masih kalah jumlah saat babak akhir, dan sekolah kita berbalik kalah. **_

**Sasuke Uchiha: **_**pemain basket terbaik hanya Itachi.**_

**Jiraiya-**_**sensei**_**: **_**mana nih yang punya wall? Kok malah tidak menyahut 3?**_

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun semakin lebat semakin malam, air selokan meluap dan jalanan sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh banjir skala kecil di sekitar Apartemen Konoha. Apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi tidak juga bisa dibilang murahan. Dengan cepat Namikaze Kyuubi membuka kunci pintu depan, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kedua matanya yang gelap sempat melihat sosok adiknya yang sedang berendam dengan santai di dalam sana.

"Baru saja pulang, kak?" adiknya menyapanya dari dalam bak mandi ala eropa seukuran dua kali dua _tatami, _cukup luas untuk berendam selama berjam-jam. "Hujan di luar turun terus sejak pagi. Menyebalkan, kami bahkan harus berlatih basket dalam lapangan _indoor_, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya diam pun mengeluh karena cuaca lembap-_ttebayo_~!"

"Aku ingin mandi."

Namikaze Naruto tersenyum pelan mendengar kata-kata itu, seolah ingin menggoda kakaknya yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan tubuh basah. "Kalau sudah terlanjur basah seperti itu memang lebih baik cepat mandi." Lantas pemuda itu berdiri, melangkah mendekati kakaknya yang sedang membuka seragam sekolahnya. "Biar kubantu, kak."

Kyuubi membiarkan lengan adiknya merengkuh tubuhnya yang basah, dan perlahan menyentuh jarinya yang gemetar karena hawa dingin. Tangan Naruto membuka kancing depan seragamnya, "sudah kubilang biar kubantu…"

Kyuubi tidak banyak bicara, dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Naruto. Aroma sabun di kulit Naruto terasa ringan, membuat tubuhnya tenang, dilingkupi oleh perasaan yang menyenangkan. Ia selalu menyukai kehangatan dan perhatian semacam ini. Betapa ia berharap hal ini akan terus berlangsung selamanya.

"Bau darah masih dapat tercium dari tubuhmu." Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat rambut Kyuubi, lalu mencium leher jenjang gadis itu. Kyuubi mendesah pelan, lalu tertawa. Naruto tahu betul apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang kakak, hal yang merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuubi—dan ia sendiri tidak mampu menghentikannya. Ia percaya, Kyuubi punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk berbuat seperti demikian.

"Mereka layak mendapatkannya," Kyuubi berbalik, lalu meraba dada adiknya. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu? Apa kau cemburu dengan para bajingan itu, adikku yang manis?"

Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit, dan mereka menangis memilukan." Kyuubi melanjutkan penjelasannya, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa emosi. "Katanya mereka senang bermain denganku, tapi kenapa harus menyembah-nyembah segala dengan menyedihkan begitu? Apa mereka mereka memiliki kepribadian yang menyimpang? Atau mereka suka berbohong?"

Naruto meraih wajah Kyuubi dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan ciuman yang panas, seakan menyuruh kakaknya itu berhenti membicarakan hal yang mengerikan dengan begitu mudahnya. Bibir Kyuubi menyambut ciumannya dengan hangat, membuka dan membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain-main di dalam sana. Perlahan kedua tangan Kyuubi naik dan meremas rambut pirang adiknya yang berdiri dan tebal, dada mereka saling menempel dengan erat.

Entah kapan hanya Naruto seorang yang tampak di matanya, menjadi sosok yang begitu berharga melebihi segalanya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja agar Naruto bahagia, sekalipun ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Demi Naruto, ia rela menjadi apapun—makhluk mengerikan yang haus darah.

_Oh, siapa yang tengah ia bohongi?_

Sejak dulu ia sudah haus darah. Jiwanya yang menghitam, yang selalu bersembunyi di balik sosoknya yang cantik dan murni perlahan-lahan mulai tampak. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan semua hal itu demi Naruto, melainkan demi kepuasannya sendiri. Ia puas menyaksikan semua bajingan itu meratap di bawah kakinya, mengemis-ngemis kebaikannya—yang tidak tersisa di relung hatinya.

"Susu yang kubeli kemarin sudah kau habiskan?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap kedua mata Kyuubi dengan pandangannya yang jernih. "Seharusnya kau tidak boleh kerja terlalu malam di bar itu. Beberapa temanku bilang bahwa bar tempatmu bekerja itu berbahaya, kak, jadi sebaiknya kakak berhenti dan biarkan aku yang menggantikan kakak-_ttebayo._"

"Kau pikir dengan nilaimu yang sekarang kau mampu untuk belajar sambil bekerja?"

_JLEBBBB!_

"Paling tidak aku bisa membantumu-_ttebayo_..."

"Keberadaanmu di sisiku seperti sekarang ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Kyuubi menempelkan salah satu jemarinya ke atas bibir Naruto, lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Cukup kau mengkhawatirkanku dan memberiku perhatian yang manis seperti ini."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan kakak?" Naruto tersipu malu, lalu mengulum jari Kyuubi yang sempat menempel ke atas bibirnya tadi. Dihisapnya jari yang lentik itu dengan sangat perlahan sampai kakaknya mendesah berkali-kali, lalu memanggil namanya.

"Hentikan, Naruto…"

Kyuubi mendesah saat tangan Naruto membuka _bra_ bergaris yang tengah ia kenakan. Tubuhnya yang polos dan sintal berisi terlihat sangat menggoda, apalagi kakinya yang ramping dan mulus itu. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengecup pundaknya dengan lembut. "Kau selalu cantik, kak…"

Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, lalu menatap tubuh adiknya yang sempurna. Tidak terlalu kekar, tapi cukup berotot. Dan, entah sejak kapan Naruto bersabar menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyatukan tubuh mereka—ia tahu betapa berhasratnya Naruto—dan tubuh adiknya sudah menegang sejak melihatnya masuk tadi.

Ia membiarkan Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang sintal, lalu perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Mereka sudah cukup sering bercinta belakangan ini, apalagi sejak tinggal berdua di apartemen. Ia bebas berteriak saat merasakan kepuasan, meneriakkan nama pemuda yang paling ia cintai. Ia bebas bercinta kapanpun tanpa perlu memikirkan waktu yang tepat atau takut diketahui siapapun. Sebelumnya sangat menyebalkan terus bercinta tanpa suara di kamar bekas gudang yang gelap dan agak berbau itu, apalagi disaksikan oleh beberapa tikus yang berseliweran ke mana-mana.

"Kupikir aku akan… akan…" Naruto menutup kedua matanya sambil terus bergerak dalam tubuh Kyuubi. Rasanya begitu nikmat, begitu mengasyikkan. Tubuh Kyuubi yang menyatu dengannya terasa begitu manis bagai candu. "Kak, kurasa lebih… lebih baik…"

"Lakukan saja…," Kyuubi berisik mesra sambil mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan lebih kencang lagi. Ia mengunci kedua kakinya semakin keras, memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Lakukan apa saja yang dapat memuaskanmu…"

"Ahhh…" Naruto berteriak pelan saat ia merasakan kepuasan yang luar biasa, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh. Rasanya bagaikan terbakar, sensasi mendebarkan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuubi pun tengah merasakan hal yang sama, Desahan demi desahan kecil yang menggairahkan itu membuatnya tergila-gila, bagaikan ekstasi. "Ahhh…"

"Uhhmm, Naruto…" Kyuubi tersenyum menatapnya. "Naruto…"

Dengan sigap Naruto bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, masih menggendong Kyuubi. Wajahnya masih memanas, dan tubuh mereka masih bersatu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia segera melepaskan gendongannya dan membiarkan Kyuubi membersihkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau kakaknya nanti—

"Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, aku sangat menikmatinya…" Kyuubi masih memeluk Naruto, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia sangat puas sekali. Tidak ada lelaki yang dapat memuaskannya seperti Naruto. Hanya adiknya yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, melebihi apapun. "Aku sangat menikmatimu, sayang…"

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama." Naruto berkata sambil membelai rambut Kyuubi yang basah. Mereka tengah berendam dalam bak mandi berdua. Punggung Kyuubi yang indah selalu membuatnya tercekat, tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Berharaplah setiap hari turun hujan."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pria dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa ditebak itu tengah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Aura keberadaannya sangat kuat, dan mampu membuat siapa saja menjadi terdiam. Tapi tidak untuk Namikaze Kyuubi. Gadis berambut merah itu membalas tatapan Uchiha Madara dengan angkuh, seakan menantang pemuda itu. Rasa cinta yang posesif dan berbahaya—yang sempat membuatnya kagum kini menjadi beban yang sangat menyebalkan.

Madara tersenyum pongah, lalu meraih wajah Kyuubi. "Kyuu-_chan, _jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan apa saja yang kau perbuat di belakangku. Aku tahu semuanya, dan aku bisa menghancurkanmu kapan saja aku mau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghancurkanku?" Kyuubi membalas tantangan itu, menampik tangan Madara. Mantan pacarnya yang satu ini memang menyusahkan. Hubungan mereka hanyalah kamuflase semata, topeng yang ia ciptakan untuk menutupi percintaannya dengan Naruto, adiknya sendiri. _Oh, sejak semula semua Uchiha memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Seharusnya ia berpikir beribu-ribu kali sebelum menyetujui permintaan Madara dulu. Bangsat, senjata makan tuan_. "Kalau kau bisa menghancurkanku, maka lakukan saja. Jangan kau pikir kau dan ancamanmu bisa membuatku takut."

"Rasa cintaku yang sangat besar membuatku tidak mampu melakukan hal setolol itu, lagipula membunuh Namikaze Naruto tidak berarti aku bisa menangkap hatimu. Kau hanya akan membenciku, dan aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Naruto seujung kuku saja—"

"Jadilah milikku." Madara memotong perkataan Kyuubi, lalu tersenyum sinis saat kedua matanya yang hitam legam beradu pandang dengan si Cantik Berambut Merah yang memesona. "Jadilah milikku, Kyuubi sayang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***FIN***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, makian, atau apapun juga boleh, hehehe. Maaf, ini hanya one-shot, dan tidak akan dibuat sekuelnya. Emang siapa yang minta, yak? Yup, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!**


End file.
